


Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun (Unless You Share With Everyone)

by not_today (708234)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akuma Attack (Miraculous Ladybug), Angst, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Crack, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Nino Lahiffe is a Good Friend, Nino is a therapist for all his struggling friends, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Secret-Revealing Akuma, Secrets, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug), can you tell how much i love nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708234/pseuds/not_today
Summary: Ever since Nino was young, he had been deemed “trustworthy”. He didn’t really know why. He didn’t think it was that hard to keep things to himself, but apparently it was a big deal. And so, over the years, people had told him all their secrets, treating him like some kind of diary. Not that he minded, but with some of the things he’d been told, he sometimes felt like he was going to burst.--Nino Lahiffe has essentially become the secret-keeper (and the therapist) of his friend group, and he couldn't be more proud of how much his friends trust him. But with the position comes a great amount of responsibility, and when an akuma called "the Revealer" attacks Paris and Nino is hit, he suddenly finds it very difficult to be his trustworthy self. With no choice but to reveal secrets, or else, Nino finds himself in an impossible scenario. Time is running out, and so are his secrets.In which Marinette needs to get some sleep, Adrien needs a hug, Alya is just there for the footage, and Nino is trying his best.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything, but this idea came to me and I couldn't resist writing it. I haven't seen a good chunk of Season 3 and haven't really kept up with the fandom, so forgive me if some stuff isn't accurate. I plan to update at least once a week! Hope you enjoy!

“Man, did you see Gabriel Agreste’s latest fashion show? That guy’s so awesome!”

_ Nope. _

“Yeah, I know! I can’t believe his son goes to our school. Adrien Agreste is so lucky.”

_ Absolutely not. _

“Totally. I wish I was that rich! I bet his only problems are deciding what color of designer shoes to wear!”

Nino pushed his earbuds further into his ears, gritting his teeth as he pushed passed the students he had accidentally eavesdropped on. Those kids had no idea what they were talking about.

“Hey! Lahiffe! Nino!”

Nino startled as a hand grabbed his arm, turning in surprise to find Alya frowning at him. He pulled out an earbud. “Hey dudette. What’s up?”

“I’ve been calling you for like two minutes! How loud is your music anyway?”

“Not loud enough,” Nino grumbled, pausing his playlist and heading towards class.

Alya trailed after him, her annoyed expression melting into one of confusion. “What’s wrong? You seem upset.”

Nino sighed, before offering her a small grin. “It’s nothing. Just people being annoying."

Alya smiled back in understanding, and soon they were entering their classroom and taking their seats. Marinette wasn’t there yet, to nobody’s surprise, but Adrien was. The model was slumped in his seat, staring ahead like a zombie. The bags under his eyes were prominent, and he was clutching a cup of coffee like his life depended on it. Alya and Nino exchanged concerned looks.

“Hey man,” Nino greeted cautiously. “How was your weekend?”

Adrien shrugged. “Alright.”

Nino knew better than to push. His best friend would tell him eventually, most likely in private. Besides, he could guess. The Agreste fashion show over the weekend had been incredible, but for a model like Adrien, the behind the scenes experience wasn’t as glamorous.

Mere seconds before the bell rang, Marinette rushed in and tripped right into her seat. She looked just as tired as Adrien, although that was for any entirely different reason. When Hawkmoth didn’t sleep, neither did Marinette, and if Alya’s report was accurate, last night’s akuma had been a nasty one.

“Good morning class! Everyone put your things away, we’re going to start this morning with a pop quiz!”

Even the groans of the whole class weren’t enough to cover the sound of Adrien and Marinette’s heads hitting their desks in tandem.

***

Nino was, by all accounts, a normal dude. He had average grades, a good group of friends, and chill parents. His life was completely ordinary, much unlike the lives of his friends.

Ever since Nino was young, he had been deemed “trustworthy”. He didn’t really know why. He didn’t think it was that hard to keep things to himself, but apparently it was a big deal. And so, over the years, people had told him all their secrets, treating him like some kind of diary. Not that he minded, but with some of the things he’d been told, he sometimes felt like he was going to burst.

He knew that Adrien Agreste’s life was anything but perfect, and that the poor kid had experienced far too much neglect from his terrible excuse of a dad. He knew that Marinette, sweet, clumsy Marinette, was actually the superhero Ladybug, and that she constantly struggled to balance her hero life and her real life (kind of like how she struggled to balance her crush on Adrien and her growing feelings for Chat Noir). He knew that Alya was incredibly stressed out about her future, because despite her current success as a journalist, she was afraid she was going to burn out early, or that people would never see her as more than the kid who chased after heroes.

Then there were the secrets outside his close friend group. He knew about countless crushes, like Alix and Kim. There was also Chloe, who refused to consider him her friend but somehow trusted him enough to tell him about the awful situation with her mom and how much she despised her public image.

Yeah that one was kind of out of the blue, but Nino would never turn down the chance to help a... _ not-friend? acquaintance? _ in need.

Now Nino was honored that so many people trusted him so much, but it was getting harder and harder to not snap at ignorant people who praised Gabriel Agreste, criticized Ladybug, or made mean jokes about Chole (who really was trying). But no matter how much the comments frustrated him, he couldn’t betray his friends' trust, for any reason. And he never would. At least, that’s what he thought.

***

“Hey Nette,” Nino greeted as Marinette flopped into the chair across from him. He slid a cup of coffee across the table to her and wrinkled his nose as she started drinking it in gulps. “I still don’t get how you drink that. I bet everyone at school thinks you like your coffee all sugary and sweet but instead you drink it -”

“-black as Hawkmoth’s soul,” Marinette finished, setting her drink down with a half-grin.

Ever since Marinette had told him her identity, weekly coffee dates had become routine for the two of them. They usually met in a cafe near the school, but not as close as Marinette’s parent’s place, that way they wouldn’t run into anyone they knew. 

“So,” Nino began casually, staring at his own hot chocolate with feigned interest. “Average hours this week?”

Marinette groaned at the question. It had also become routine for Nino to ask how much sleep she was getting. In all honesty, the meetings were more like hidden therapy sessions.

“It was a busy week!”

“And?”

“And there were like three akumas!”

“Marinette.”

“Ugh, fine. About five hours a night, on average.” Nino raised an eyebrow at her, and she scowled. “Okay, okay, more like four hours”.

Nino sighed. “Marinette, you don’t need me to tell you that’s too few. Why? There was only one night akuma this week.”

Marinette sipped her coffee, avoiding his gaze.

“You’ve been training at night again, haven’t you?” Nino deadpanned, unamused.

Marinette flushed. “What choice do I have, Nino? The akumas are getting so much stronger, and if Chat and I don’t train, we won’t be able to keep up. Night time is the best time to train!”

Nino didn’t say anything, and her shoulders slumped. “Look, I know it’s bad. But the akuma last night took us two hours to deal with.  _ Two!  _ We’re falling behind!”

“Nette,” Nino said quietly. “I’m not going to pretend it’s easy, because I know it’s not. But we have to figure out a better way.”

Marinette frowned, stiffening. “I’ll figure it out, don’t worry about it,” she said decisively. And just like that, Nino knew she was done talking about it. Marinette could be incredibly stubborn at times, just like Adrien. They really were a match made in heaven.

“Alright,” Nino conceded. “So, how’s the kitty cat?” He smirked at the blush that stained her cheeks.

“Chat? He’s-uh-fine, I’m sure.”

Nino leaned forward. “According to the news reports from last night, he offered to join you in bed after the fight and you said ‘maybe later’?”

And there was the full blush. “I didn’t - I mean - He was joking! And I was just playing along.”

Nino drank his hot chocolate smugly as she became more and more flustered. Eventually he took pity on her. “I’m not judging you! Flirt with dudes in leather whenever you want.” Nino brushed past her protests with a knowing smile. “I’m sure you were preoccupied, given that Agreste photoshoot this weekend. Adrien looks good in leather too, doesn’t he?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Ohmygosh yes! I both love and hate whoever made that decision. Thank goodness Adrien was last, because I would not have paid attention to anything after him. Did you know he could smirk like that? I think my soul actually left my body. I couldn’t even look at him at school today!”

Nino sat back as Marinette rambled, smiling softly as she switched to discussing the fashion side of the show. It had taken a while before Marinette felt comfortable enough to talk about Adrien around Nino. But once she did, wow, she sure had a lot to say. Nino didn’t mind though, he was more of a listener than a talker. And Marinette deserved a chance to destress, to only focus on teenage things like boys and fashion, and not saving the world.

***

It was 3:00 in the morning the next week when Nino heard about the akuma. Alya had called him and, of course, because it was her, he had grudgingly answered.

“What?”

_ “Don’t sound so grumpy!” _

“Oh I’m sorry, do most people sound pleasant when they answer the phone in the middle of the night?”

_ “I don’t have time for your sarcasm right now! There’s an akuma out, and nobody has footage of it yet! I’m going to be the first!” _

Nino yawned. “Right. Good for you. Why are you calling me?”

_ “Because Paris is huge.” _

“Really? I hadn’t noticed. That’s-”

_ “So I need your help! If we split up, we’ll definitely find them before any other news station!” _

Now Nino was awake. “What?! No, absolutely not. Last time I snuck out with you for an akuma I was grounded for two weeks!”

_ “Well too bad. Marinette didn’t pick up, Adrien couldn’t escape if he tried, and you’re my favorite akuma-hunting partner anyway.” _

Well dang. Right through the heart.

“Ugh fine.”

_ “Good! I’m outside your window. Let’s go!” _

“You’re insane. Give me two minutes.”

***

Yeah, Nino was definitely an idiot. After all those lectures to Adrien about  _ not _ putting himself in danger so Ladybug would notice him, he was sneaking out and running through the dark Paris streets because a girl said he was her favorite. Love was stupid.

Nino heard a shout and changed direction to follow it. He was almost there when a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he shrieked in a  _ very manly way, thank you very much. _

When he turned in shock, an annoyed Ladybug met his gaze. “Nino?”

“Uh, hey! Fancy meeting you here, Ladydude.”

Ladybug clearly wasn’t impressed. “What are you doing out here so late?”

Nino smiled sheepishly, and Ladybug snorted. 

“Alya?”

“How’d you know?”

“Other than the fact that you’re completely whipped for her? Lucky guess.”

Nino rolled her eyes. “Well at least I only like one person!”

“M’lady! There you are!”

Nino and Ladybug broke apart at the new voice, but not before Nino noticed the pink tinge to Ladybug’s face.  _ Ha, who’s whipped now? _

“Chat! I’m glad you’re here.” She shot a glare at Nino. “I was just telling this civilian that he should be getting home.”

Chat Noir seemed surprised to see him, but then he saw the camera in Nino’s hand and smirked. “Let me guess, you’re helping the Ladyblog girl?”

Nino groaned. “So everyone knows about that then?”

“What, your crush? It’s not like you hide very well man.”

“Chat, be nice! And Nino, go home. It’s not safe out here.”

Nino put his hand up in defeat. “Okay, I will! But can’t you give me some piece of information so I don’t turn up empty handed?”

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other, Chat shrugged, and then Ladybug shook her head. “Sorry, but we don’t actually know anything yet. We haven’t even seen the akuma.”

That was a bit concerning. “Alright, good luck then!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir were gone in an instant, and Nino turned back the way he had come. Alya would be disappointed, but hopefully an order from the heroes to go home would be enough of an excuse.

Nino was a few minutes from his house when he heard a high pitched laugh. He spun around in confusion, but nobody was behind him. Warily, he eyes the dark streets around him. “Uh, hello?”

“Why hello there!” A feminine voice called back. A figure emerged from the alley behind him, and Nino got a better look at them as they came closer. It was a woman, probably middle aged, with brightly colored clothing and some sort of gun in her hand.

Yep, definitely an akuma.

“Um, can I help you?” Nino asked dumbly.

The woman cackled. “So sweet! And, oh my, so full of secrets! Yes, you’ll do nicely!”

“Who are you?” Nino blurted.

“I am the Revealer! I’m tired of all the lies, and all the secrets. Secrets are no fun, unless you share with everyone! And I’m going to help you share your deepest secrets!”

That set off all kinds of red flags. Nino took a step back. 

A sinister smile appeared on the akumas face, and she clutched her gun with both hands. “Now, now, don't go anywhere! Just remember honey, if you want to escape the pain, secrets are the key! The bigger the secret, and the more people around, the better!”

“Wait, what do you-” Nino cut off as the Revealer aimed her gun at him, smirked, and pulled the trigger, sending out a beam of dark light.

Uh-oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino finds out just how hard it is to keep secrets, and accidentally reveals a big one to the wrong people.
> 
> Featuring concerned classmates, a struggling Nino, and two meddlesome middle schoolers.

When Nino woke up, three things went through his head. One, he really, really hated Hawkmoth. Two, he was definitely grounded. And three, his head was pounding like crazy.

“Ow,” he groaned, clutching his head.

“Nino!” someone shouted. Nino ignored them. He couldn’t focus, not with this intense pain. The conversation with the akuma came to his mind, and he struggled to remember what the lady had said. 

_“Just remember honey, if you want to escape the pain, secrets are the key! The bigger the secret, and the more people around, the better!”_

“I still play Super Penguino in my freetime!” he shouted. Almost immediately, the pain faded and Nino could think. He looked up, and found his parents and his little brother staring at him with varying levels of concern and amusement. They were all silent for a moment, before Chris started shouting.

“I knew it! I told you Mom, I wasn’t playing Super Penguino on the iPad, it was -”

“Hush, Chris,” Nino’s mom said, beforing turning to an embarrassed Nino with a stern look. “Chat Noir found you passed out in the street this morning and brought you here. Care to explain?”

***

It was another hour or so before Nino was allowed to go to school. He had explained the situation to his parents, and of course had been grounded for “the rest of his life” according to his mom. His dad said that would be about a month or so.

What Nino was really concerned about, was the effects of the akuma. If his idea was right, he’d have to keep revealing secrets to chase away the awful pain. It hadn’t come back yet in full, but it felt like it was lingering at the edges of his mind. Nino didn’t know how much longer he could go without spilling something important. Did it have to be just his own personal secrets? If so, he wouldn’t have nearly enough. If he revealed the same secret to a different person, would that work? How long would this last?

Far too many questions, and not enough answers.

Nino had received numerous messages from concerned friends, but he didn’t respond. He’d rather anwer all of the questions at once in person.

He arrived at school right before their science class, and when he entered the class, his friends were quick to greet him.

“Nino!”

“You’re back!”

“Are you okay, man?” Adrien seemed incredibly concerned, more so than the rest.

Nino offered them all a reassuring smile before taking his seat.

“I’m fine guys. I got hit by that akuma.”

“You saw it? Did you get footage?” Everyone turned to Alya in surprise and she flushed. “I mean, uh, are you okay?”

Nino laughed. “Just said I was. So wait, did they not catch it yet?”

Marinette frowned, frustration evident on her face. “No. Only a few people have seen it, and they’ve all been hit.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said. “Apparently they have to reveal secrets -”

“-or they experience extreme pain in the brain? Yeah, it’s not pleasant.”

His friends seemed to finally understand the impact of him being hit. The color drained from Marinette’s face and Adrien clutched his pencil so tightly it snapped. Before anyone said anything else, their teacher bustled into the room.

“Everyone to your seats! Class is starting!”

Marinette shot him a worried glance and Nino tried to smile. He’d find a way to keep all of their secrets, even if it killed him. (But he really hoped it didn’t).

***

“Nino!” Marinette called, heading towards him like a woman on a mission. “Wanna get coffee?” The casual question was contrasted by the seriousness of her expression.

“Uh, sorry dudette, I’m grounded. But we can call later?”

Marinette clearly wasn’t pleased with that, but after a moment she nodded. “Okay.”

“Hey Nino!” This time it was Adrien. He eyed Marinette for a moment, offering her his model-smile, before turning back to Nino. “Want to hang at my place later?”

Marinette, who had been watching them with interest, spoke up. “He can’t, he’s grounded.”

Adrien winced in sympathy. “Ah, that’s tough. I’ll call you?”

“Sure,” Nino agreed, trying to ignore Marinette’s burning gaze.

Nino had barely gotten home when his phone rang. A call from Marinette. No surprise there.

“Hey Nette, how’s it - “

_“Nino, you can’t tell anyone.”_

“I know.”

_“No matter what, this_ has _to remain a secret!”_

“I _know_ dudette.”

Marinette was silent for a moment. “ _I’m sorry we couldn’t catch her.”_ She finally said, voice quiet.

“It’s fine, dudette. If the secret I told my family earlier was enough to keep the pain away for a few hours, this will be a piece of cake. And I know you’ll get her soon.”

_“I promise I will!”_

Nino smiled. “Good.”

Marinette paused, before speaking again. _“So…”_

“So?”

_“You know a secret from Adrien?”_

Nino shuffled uncomfortably before sitting on his bed. “Uh, yeah? He’s my best bro.”

_“Is it who he likes?”_

Nino nearly breathed a sigh of relief. “No, Nette, and even if it was I wouldn’t tell you,” he teased. His head started to pound a bit, but he ignored it.

_“But he has to have told you that, right?”_

“What? No.”

_“I don’t believe you! I don’t care if it isn’t me!”_

“Marinette, what? I don’t know! And yes, you totally would care!”. Nino was probably being a bit loud, but his head was hurting too much for him to focus on that.

_“I bet it’s Kagami.”_

If Nino hadn’t been so preoccupied by the growing pain in his mind, he might have noticed Marinette’s dejected tone. But her words annoyed him and it was hard to stay calm.

“No! It isn’t Kagami. Or maybe it is, but I wouldn’t know! All I know is that he totally despises his dad, okay!?”

The pain immediately dissipated, and Nino had a moment to breathe before he realized what he had done. _Shoot._

_“He...what?”_

“Uh, I didn’t mean that.” Almost immediately, sharp pain sliced through his head. “Nevermind! I did mean it, it’s true.” And the pain was gone.

_“Nino…”_

“Dang it Marinette, why’d you have to push like that! That was private!” Maybe if he was angry he could ignore his regret and shame.

_“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”_

Nino took a deep breath. “I know. I know you didn’t, I’m sorry. This is my fault. Can we talk later?”

_“Nino? Wait!”_

“Please don’t mention this to anyone else. Not even Alya.”

_“I won’t, but Nino -”_

“Bye, Nette.” Nino ended the call, dropped his phone and flopped onto the bed. This was going to be a lot harder than he’d thought.

***

Adrien called him about an hour later and they had a similar conversation. Nino knew he had to tell him what he'd done. Adrien had been apprehensive, but had quickly forgiven and consoled Nino once he realized how regretful his friend was.

“ _It’s okay man. It’s not like you told her the details. And it’s Marinette. I can trust her.”_

Adrien, for all of his obliviousness, had picked up on Nino’s sour mood and didn’t ask why Marinette had called.

Nino was currently sitting at his desk and surfing the news, looking for live updates about the akuma. All the news sites, including the Ladyblog, were gushing about how unusual this one was. While most akumas announced themselves and demanded that Ladybug and Chat Noir meet them, the Revealer seemed to be purposefully hiding herself from the heroes.

Nino refreshed the page and skimmed the titles of the most recent articles.

**_Akuma Theory: Why the Revealer is Staying Hidden_ **

**_Is the Revealer Playing a Longer Game?_ **

**_Everything we Know About the Akuma So Far_ **

**_Fifteen People Across Paris Confirmed to Be Affected By Revealer_ **

**_One Man Refuses to Reveal His Secrets And Nearly Dies_ **

Nino stopped at that last one, staring at the title in shock. _Nearly dies?_ He clicked the link and scrolled through the story, dread filling him as he read.

Some really secretive dude had gotten hit by the akuma, and outright refused to say anything. His pain had gotten so bad that he’d entered some sort of coma. A neighbor found him and rushed him to the hospital, where he’d finally woken up and stuttered out something about an affair. According to the article, his wife was in the room when he’d yelled this, and she had immediately dumped him, despite his protests.

Nino closed the tab, feeling sick to his stomach. This wasn’t some pathetic akuma like that pigeon dude or Nino’s own Bubbler alter-ego (which he really hated to think about). Marinette was right when she said the akumas were getting worse. This one caused serious, apparently lethal pain, and it could totally ruin relationships. In Nino’s case, it could do a lot worse.

He hadn’t ever felt this stressed about an akuma. Then again, no truly dangerous akuma had impacted him so directly or evaded the heroes this long. But Nino wasn’t going to think about that. He couldn’t. No, Nino was going to play his music and ignore the world for a couple hours.

***

Turns out ignoring the world when you’re under the effects of a possibly deadly akuma was a terrible idea. Nino woke up the next morning at 7:06am, which would normally be a good thing, since he’d have plenty of time to get ready for school. But when he woke up, it took him about a second to register the feeling of his head splitting open, and another three seconds to realize that nobody was responding to his screaming. Because both his parents left for work at 6, and they always took Chris to school on the way. There was nobody at home for Nino to tell a secret to.

Nino tried yelling a few secrets in his empty room, but the pain only got worse. It had started to spread down his body, and his whole face felt like someone was punching him and pulling on his skin at the same time. So not a pleasant sensation. 

Panicking, Nino stumbled out of his room and through the halls of their house until he reached the door. His shoulders slumped at a new onset of sharp pain, but he pushed through it and shoved the door open. It was then that he remembered he’d forgotten his glasses. Normally he could somewhat see without them, but the bright sunlight and the pain were too much.

“I’M IN LOVE WITH ALYA CESAIRE!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, praying that someone was around to hear him. It took a second, a full second during which Nino was sure he was going to die, but finally the pain started to go away. Once it was fully gone, he squinted and looked around.

At the end of his sidewalk, two middle-schoolers were staring at him. Their backpacks suggested that they were on the way to school, but Nino was more concerned with the cell phone one of them was pointing at him.

“Uh, that’s cool man,” one of the kids said, looking uncomfortable.

“That’s so romantic!” the girl with the camera gushed. “Yelling it on the street for anyone to hear.”

“Um, I wasn’t actually -”

“I wish my boyfriend would do that for me,” the girl stated pointedly, cutting Nino off and frowning at the boy beside her. The boy rolled his eyes.

“I thought you said you didn’t like big gestures!”

“Well obviously I was just being nice!"

“How is lying being nice?”

“Hey, guys?” Nino interrupted. “I hope you figure that relationship stuff out but, uh, you didn’t take a video of that, right?”

The girl grinned widely. “Of course I did! Don’t you want your girlfriend to see it? She’s that Ladyblog girl, right?”

“Yes, but she isn’t my girlfriend!”

“So it was a confession?” the boy asked, looking bored.

“No! I don’t want her to see it at all!”

The girl froze, before looking up at him guiltily. “Oops.”

Nino did not have a good feeling about this. “What do you mean, oops?” he questioned, trying to be stern. It didn’t appear to be working. Trying to be stern while standing in your pjs on your doorstep, only barely able to see, was a losing battle anyway.

“Well, I just thought it was really cute! And I didn’t want your efforts to be wasted.”

“What. Did. You. Do.”

“She posted it on social media and tagged Alya Cesaire.” The boy said, suddenly looking very amused.

“ _What?_ How did you even do that so fast?!”

The boy smirked, clearly intrigued by the situation now that Nino was in distress, and the girl just shrugged. “Sorry?”

Nope. _Nope._ That did _not_ just happen. This was all a very bad dream and Nino was about to wake up in a perfect world where two meddlesome kids _hadn’t_ just revealed his feelings to his crush over social media.

Okay so maybe Nino was a little bit in denial.

“Hey, sorry dude, but we’ve got to go. Good luck with that!” The boy didn’t look even a little bit sorry.

Nino watched the two teenagers take off in a daze. It was going to be fine. It wasn’t like she’d see it. Sure, Alya loved looking at all the posts she had been tagged in, but maybe he’d get luck for once.

Yeah he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day, so feel free to leave one! :)


End file.
